


A Weasley Dinner

by simeysgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeysgirl/pseuds/simeysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have been invited to the Burrow for dinner. What <em>could</em> go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weasley Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonwhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonwhat/gifts).



> Beta: bleedforyou1  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, not me

  
_  
_   


Harry groaned and flopped down into the armchair opposite his boyfriend. Draco simply sat in his chair with his arms crossed, a resolute look on his face.

“You promised!” Harry whined. “It’s just one dinner, Draco.”

“I’m tired,” Draco huffed.

“Molly would’ve gone to so much trouble; she’s expecting us in half an hour!” Harry was getting desperate. They had been invited to dinner by Molly; the entire Weasley family had taken to Harry and Draco’s relationship surprisingly well, and Harry didn’t want to jeopardise that.

“You know damn well that Molly will cook just as much whether we’re there or not,” Draco said. “I just don’t fancy spending the evening with the Weasleys. I want to stay at home. With only you.”

“Ron and Hermione will be there,” Harry paused at the look on Draco’s face. “Not a great incentive, I admit. Hermione _is_ sorry though. It was more our fault; we have to remember to de-activate the Floo in the evening.”

Draco glanced quickly at the fireplace and blushed.

“George!” Harry cried suddenly. “You like George; you’re always in the shop nattering away to him about some product or other.”

“I just don’t want to go, Harry,” Draco reiterated. “Not tonight.”

“Please, I’ll be ever so grateful.” Harry looked around the room. “I’ll even clean the flat!”

Draco raised an eyebrow. Harry was notoriously messy; Draco was persistently complaining of having to trail around after him, tidying up.

“”I’ll give you a foot-rub _and_ a massage,” Harry promised. 

Draco didn’t look impressed.

“With the _special_ oil,” Harry added quickly.

Draco’s eyes lit up for just a second, but then he shook his head.

“I’ll give you a mind-blowing blow-job.”

The look on Draco’s face told Harry that _that_ was happening anyway. Not that Harry minded; he loved the taste of Draco, but he was quickly running out of bribes.

Harry had a sudden burst of inspiration, a smile broke onto his face and he stood up straight. 

“What if I let you-” Harry gestured to the side of his head “-do that?”

Draco’s mouth dropped and he jumped up from his chair. Grabbing the front of Harry’s shirt, Draco dragged him into the bedroom.

“Deal,” was all he said.

Twenty minutes later, a dazy-eyed Draco and a rather bemused looking Harry emerged fully dressed and ready for dinner.

~~~

Harry smiled as he looked at his family assembled around the table. He tried his best to ignore Hermione talking in his ear about work while listening to the other conversations at the dinner table. Ron and Arthur were discussing Muggle medicine practises being adapted for Wizarding use. Fleur and Molly were gushing over Fleur’s pregnancy. Bill and Ginny were animatedly talking about the restructuring of the Quidditch league while George and Draco were whispering about _something._

Harry nearly rubbed his hands in glee as the dinner dishes were levitated off the table and the dessert dishes were set in their place. He dished himself a large spoonful of rhubarb crumble and gratefully accepted the large jug of custard from Ginny.

Talk halted at the table as everyone tucked into their pudding. Harry loved Molly’s cooking; as did everybody else, if the small moans of pleasure coming from around the table were anything to judge by. 

Suddenly, a cacophony of noise interrupted the silence as nearly everybody at the table started talking loudly at once.

“I want a baby. Fleur is having a baby. Why can’t I have a baby? I wonder if Ron wants a baby. It’s about time we talked about it, I think. Yes, I need to talk to Ron about having a baby.”

“I hate being pregnant. Radiant? I don’t feel radiant. I feel fat. I want this over now. I hate my big breasts. I hate having swollen ankles and a bad back. I feel so ugly. I hate being pregnant. I just want this baby out of me.”

“Merlin! I need a man! It’s been so long. The feel of a man’s touch. I want it. I need it! I wonder if Michael is still available. Maybe David. How about Mark?”

“I think it’s time for us to have a baby. I wonder if Hermione is ready for a baby. I want a baby. I’m so jealous of Bill. He gets to have a baby. I should talk to Hermione to see if she’s ready for a baby.”

“I want Fleur so badly. Look at her. Beautiful. Radiant. Gorgeous. Those breasts! I love her being pregnant. Is she tired? Maybe I should take her home.”

“I hope everyone enjoyed dinner. They all ate it all. I hope they liked it. Draco’s too thin; I’m always telling him so. And Ginny. She should eat more. I hope they liked dinner. I hope they like crumble. Maybe I should have baked a cake.”

“I need to snuggle my Mollywobbles. I hope this lot go home soon. Molly does like to cuddle by the fire. I should send the kids home so I can snuggle with my Mollywobbles.”

“I love this crumble. I love the taste of dessert. Is it my favourite taste? Yes. No! Draco. Draco tastes fantastic. I love the taste of him. His sperm on my tongue. Mmm, yes, Draco is definitely my favourite taste. I should have given him that blow-job before we came here. I need to taste him. But, no – he had to waste his tasty sperm on my fucking –”

 _  
“SILENCIO!”   
_

Draco bounded over the suddenly silent table and forced a pale-blue sweet into Harry’s mouth.

Harry sat back, dumbfounded. _What the fuck had just happened?_ Harry noticed the rest of the babblers at the table swallowing their own blue sweets. They all had matching beet-red faces.

He looked at Draco moving back around the table and gestured for him to remove the Silencing Spell. Draco ignored him and looked at his partner-in-crime.

“It worked! Well done, mate!” George shouted gleefully as he clapped Draco on the back. “The correct amount of Babbling Beverage combined with the right weight of Jobberknoll feathers. You are a genius.”

Draco smiled at George before turning to face his victims.

“Before Draco removes the spell,” George said, holding his hands up in surrender. “We simply needed a quick test group. My partner finally figured out the correct ratio of potion to feather! May we present – Tittering Truth Tea!” George finished his little speech with a flourish, indicating the obviously tainted custard jug.

Draco quickly swished his wand to end the Silencing Spell.

Ginny had her face hidden in her hands. Ron and Hermione were talking softly to one another. Fleur was looking at Bill with a huge smile on her face. Molly was still red-faced but managed a small smile when Arthur reached for her hand. Harry pushed back from the table slowly, causing his chair to scrape across the tiled floor.

“I think it’s time we were going,” Harry said calmly, not taking his eyes off Draco. “Thank you, Molly, for a lovely meal. We’ll see ourselves out.” 

Walking around the table, determinedly not looking at the other occupants, Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and dragged him towards the back door. 

“What the fuck was that, Draco?” Harry asked as they reached the garden.

“It was only a little fun and testing!” Draco replied.

“No, not that,” Harry told him. “I expect _something_ like that when you two get together. I meant earlier, when you were refusing to come to dinner even though you’d obviously had _that_ planned!”

“I had to think of something to finally get what I wanted.” Draco winked at Harry before Apparating away.

 


End file.
